Breath of Fire: Camino de la Oscuridad
by Mr. Onizuka
Summary: Un joven que desconoce sus orígenes, dedicado sólo a vivir el día a día, se verá envuelto en situaciones que lo llevarán a su destino. Fic AU, con variados personajes de la saga BoF.


¡Saludos, y bienvenidos todos los lectores y lectoras! Breath of Fire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y lo digo aunque sea improbable que me demanden (siendo que este es un pequeño rincón perdido dentro del Internet, y que BoF ya no produce nuevos juegos...).

La idea de este fic, como pudieron leer brevemente en la descripción, es un universo alternativo usando personajes de la mayoría de los videojuegos de la saga (pienso incluir a bastantes más). Por si alguien tiene dudas, no incluiré 5 Ryus y 5 Ninas. Tan sólo habrá uno de cada uno... y no necesariamente serán los que salen en los juegos, pienso trabajar sus personalidades, e ir haciendo que cambien a través de la historia.

Bueno, doy el puntapié inicial a esto. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Prólogo: Oscuridad al alba**

Imágenes turbulentas. Pelea. Fuego. Monstros. Demonios. ¿Dragones? Un golpe. Dolor. Sangre en la boca. Pecho perforado. Oscuridad. Frío…

Un sobresalto. Sudor frío y malestar general. Músculos agarrotados por la tensión, y esa molesta sensación de no haber descansado ni un poco. Mirando por la ventana el joven recién despierto notó como los colores del alba asomaban tras las montañas, y maldijo (un poco) su suerte. Luego, se echó nuevamente a su cama, buscando conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Sin embargo, él sabía que sería en vano. Ya muchas veces se había visto en situaciones semejantes, y sabía que no podría volver a dormir, pero el sueño era tanto esta vez, que pensó por un momento intentarlo…

Maldijo su suerte una vez más, y se levantó de la cama, yendo a la cocina. Allí buscó en su pequeña despensa algo para beber (entre la fina selección de cerveza, cerveza y…. ¡ah! cerveza.) y tras abrir la tapa de la botella, la llevó a su boca. La habría terminado a 5 tragos, como siempre hacía, cuando a la mitad de su cometido (entre 2 y 3… no era muy bueno para las matemáticas) el joven de cabello azul fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

- Felicidades: escogiendo siempre lo mejor para comenzar el día. Ayer compré leche y té, ¿sabes? Bastaba que calentaras un poco de agua o…

- Desayuno de campeones, no la cambiaría por nada – dijo el joven, interrumpiendo.

- Vaya… no hay quien te corrija, Ryu – suspiró el otro, entrando a la cocina.

Se trataba de un integrante del clan de las Llanuras, así que como podrán imaginar, su apariencia era semejante a un perro; sin embargo, era de baja estatura comparado con la mayoría de sus congéneres. Su pelaje era de un color café oscuro, con una que otra ocasional mancha blanca. Poseía una panza que denotaba un gusto por el buen comer, y una cara regordeta adornada con unos profundos ojos azules (según él mismo, el único buen trato que la Diosa le entregó antes de venir a este mundo), que mostraban claramente la bondad en su interior.

- Boche, Boche… No te preocupes, compadre. – dijo Ryu, mientras le daba una pequeña y amistosa palmada en el hombro. – Pero sabes que me gusta partir el día con un trago fresco.

- Espero que no te termine gustando demasiad…-

- A todo esto,- interrumpió Ryu - ¿por qué estas despierto tan temprano?

- Siempre lo estoy: ¿acaso crees que el desayuno se hace solo?

Ryu quedó en silencio, sintiéndose un poco tonto por su pregunta. Boche, mientras tanto, puso manos a la obra en el mesón, dando rienda suelta a su creatividad culinaria. Pasaban los segundos, y una cierta pesadez se hacía sentir en el aire.

- ¿Estás enojado, Boche?

- No, no lo estoy.

- …. Estás enojado. – y una sonrisa burlona cruzó los labios del joven de pelo largo.

- Te dije que no.

- Siempre te pones cortante cuando te enojas.

- Lo cual no quiere decir que si doy respuestas cortantes esté enojado.

- Sí, lo significa.

- No, no lo hace.

- Ohh… sí que lo hace.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Viste? Ahora estas enojado.

- ¡Pero eso fue porque…! – se detudo ahí, cuando notó que apuntaba a Ryu con un cucharón. Luego, bufó en resignación, tras ver su sonrisa de victoria.

- ¡Relájate, hombre! Son sólo bromas. – dijo, sonriendo con energía.

- Hijo de…

- En todo caso – dijo, interrumpiendo de nuevo. – Es algo extraño levantarse a hacer el desayuno a las 5 de la mañana, especialmente cuando solemos salir de aquí a las 8.

Su semblante era un tanto serio, mas no era grave, al decir esto último. Boche, tras ser sacado de sus cabales, ya no se encontraba en una posición donde le fuera fácil fingir o decir mentiras sin que se le notara, así que sonrió y respondió:

- Me conoces bastante bien como para haber sacado ese truco, ¿ah?

- Je, bueno… tengo mis métodos. – dijo rascándose la nuca. En verdad Ryu nunca ha sido muy astuto: su suerte suele jugar parte importante en este tipo de cosas.

- La verdad es que haces bastante ruido cuando sueñas.

- Ray no se despertó.

- Ray es humano. – dijo, tocando sus orejas.

- ¿…dije algo que me pusiera en vergüenza?

- …No, nada fuera de lo común. – dijo el perro, tras una pequeña pausa. Justo cuando Ryu comenzaba a suspirar, agregó: - Tan sólo los clásicos "¡Mamá!" que te acompañan cuando te ves en líos.

Su cabello azul se vio decorado por el rubor de su rostro completo.

- …Era broma. – dijo con una cara inexpresiva, sin siquiera mirarlo, y se ganó una mirada de odio del joven alto, quien luego se volteó a mirar por el balcón. "La venganza es dulce", dijo Boche para sus adentros.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, con tan sólo el ruido del aceite ambientando, interrumpido ocasionalmente por uno o dos huevos que caían en la sartén. Como Ryu no reaccionaba, Boche buscó romper el hielo.

- Pero dime, ¿qué estabas soñando, compadre? No dijiste nada, pero por los ruidos que hacías, no parecías muy complacido.

Ryu no quiso preguntar a qué tipo de ruidos se refería su amigo, para no caer en otra situación vergonzosa. Era bastante bueno a la hora de hacer bromas respecto a los demás, pero no era muy bueno para recibirlas; esto era bien sabido por el otro ocupante de la habitación, así que el más espigado procuraba medir sus palabras cuando se encontraba en desventaja.

- Dudo que fuera el sueño en que eras general de Wyndia de nuevo…

- ¡Y lo seré, ya verás! – respondió con energía el joven.

Boche esperó un momento, y tras no obtener más respuesta que esa, dijo:

- Si en algún momento quieres conversar, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?- y volvió a lo suyo.

Ryu se volteó, un poco sorprendido por la poca insistencia que mostraba el can últimamente. Más que eso, recapacitó, era que insistía, pero sin llegar a ser molesto, cosa que lo intrigaba sobremanera. Luego volvió a mirar al horizonte, y tras una leve pausa, habló.

- Soñé con mis padres… pero las imágenes que vi eran muy poco claras. Había fuego, gritos, personas que iban y venían… También monstruos, ¡y un gran Dragón! Peleaba contra un gran demonio y mientras eso pasaba, mi Padre me dejaba con un extraño, mientras volvía a la pelea y… eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

- ¿Tu padre? Pensaba que no recordabas como se veía…

- Es que no lo recuerdo – se apresuró a responder – pero sé que ese hombre en mi sueño era mi padre. Tu sabes cómo son los sueños: tan sólo lo sé.

- ¿Y tu madre? ¿No viste a nadie más?

- No lo sé… tan sólo vi a mi Padre… ¡Ah! Recuerdo que tenía una hermanita.

- ¿En serio?

- Era un poco menor que yo, pero ya podía estar de pie por sí sola.

- Ahora mismo debe estar hecha un preciosidad…

- ¡Oye…! – dijo, mirándolo de nuevo, con algo de molestia.

- …especialmente porque no anda cerca de un bruto como tú. – dijo despreocupadamente Boche.

- ¡Hijo de…!

Y comenzaron a adornarse a palabrotas, que serán dejadas a la imaginación de los lectores. Tras unos momentos, quedaron en silencio, y ambos rieron a carcajadas, con los ojos húmedos por lo mismo.

- Boche, eres un cabrón; nunca tomas en serio lo que te cuento.

- Es para que te lo tomes más a la ligera: al fin y al cabo, ni tú sabes que le pasó a tu familia.

- Seh… a decir verdad tampoco podría decir quiénes son ni como se veían.

- ¿Ves? Ve con calma, los sueños sólo son eso: sueños. Pero no te preocupes, sé que los encontrarás.

- Gracias – dijo, y bebió de un sorbo todo lo que quedaba en la ya olvidada botella en su mano. – Iré a tomar un baño.

- Aprovecha de despertar a Ray, ya casi es hora y el desayuno está listo.

- …Si es que no está despierto ya. - y se retiró del cuarto.

Boche se quedó en silencio un rato, dándole vueltas en su cabeza a una que otra cosa, mientras terminaba de preparar el té. Los sueños de Ryu habían demostrado en el pasado siempre una cosa: Ryu tiene un don. Usualmente, sus sueños solían cumplirse, y cuando se trataban del pasado, veían profundo en el alma del que en ellos aparecían.

"Tal y como logró verme a mí" sonrió mientras recordaba cómo llegó a conocerlo, y cómo habían llegado a estar dónde están ahora. Con los últimos toques hechos al té, Boche se desperezó, y sin mucho más que hacer, tomó una botella de cerveza y la abrió.

- ¡A-jajá! – dijo al más puro estilo de "Te pillé" el fornido espadachín Ryu, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. - ¡A-jajá!

Sin nada que decir en su favor, el canino tan sólo respondió:

- Desayuno de campeones. – y tomó un sorbo, casi riendo mientras lo hacía.

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Todos los que escribimos fanfics lo hacemos por mera afición, y ganas de expresar nuestras ideas. Sin embargo, queremos todos que sepan que **CADA REVIEW ES IMPORTANTE**. Aunque sea un "buen trabajo", "interesante fic". Reviews con nombre y anónimos son bien recibidos.

Son la muestra de que alguien ha puesto atención a lo que hacemos. Y es una buena motivación.

Así que si les gustó, por favor: **DEJEN UN REVIEW**. Para cada autor es importante saber si hay alguien leyendo.

Gracias por su atención =)

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer paso de esta historia. Tengo pensado algo grande para ella, así que si hay alguien leyendo, ¡hágase conocer! Saber que hay gente interesada en leer me alegra mucho a continuar escribiendo. Un abrazo a todos.

Mr. Onizuka


End file.
